


Mantra

by Copperstown



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperstown/pseuds/Copperstown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has apologized, turned a leaf, and started acting nice. He's not flirting with Blaine so much, and he's not insulting Kurt. But all this does is make Kurt feel even more threatened. So to assure himself that Blaine loves him, he arranges a night out to a gay bar with Blaine and Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mantra

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place in between "On My Way" and "Big Brother". I actually started writing it during the hiatus, before we knew what happened to Quinn, so I decided to ignore it a little. Not that Quinn has a big role, but just in case you were wondering why she's not even mentioned in relation to the accident.
> 
> Also, there's virtual cookies for those who can recognize and place the other couples I briefly mention! ;)

It’s nearly two weeks after Regionals when Sebastian casually says that they should go out drinking again. Kurt and Blaine are both a little unsure of that, because yes, Sebastian is behaving a lot better now, but the last time they went out drinking, things didn’t exactly go well. And Kurt and Blaine can remember that night only too well, and they’re not really looking for a repeat. But then Sebastian gives Kurt a look, and he’s delivering an entire message just with his eyes, and that message says that Sebastian promises behave and not steal Blaine away from Kurt. So like last time, Kurt accepts on both his and Blaine’s behalf, despite the fact that Blaine hasn’t actually said that he wants to go out drinking again. Sebastian’s face breaks into a wide grin, while Blaine looks a little wary, and Kurt hopes that he looks confident. Sebastian immediately mentions Scandals, but Kurt stops him before he can even finish his sentence.

“We’re not going to Scandals,” Kurt says firmly. He might be up for going drinking, but he’s never going back to Scandals, not if he can help it. Sebastian frowns. “There’s a gay bar in Westerville that we can go to. It’s called Mantra Bar, and it’s in the center of town.”

“I had no idea Westerville had a gay bar,” Blaine says, surprised. “How do you know about it?”

“I used to drive past it on my way to Dalton,” Kurt replies. “Is everyone okay with going there?”

“Yeah, fine,” Sebastian says easily.

“Uh, sure. Okay,” Blaine says, and Kurt knows that he’s not hesitating because of the location, he’s hesitating because they’re going to a gay bar with Sebastian, and it went horrible the last time.

“Great,” Kurt says. “You can look the address up online, I can’t remember it.”

They agree to meet there Saturday night at nine, so they all have time to eat beforehand. Sebastian leaves The Lima Bean afterwards, winking at the both of them. Blaine turns to Kurt as soon as Sebastian is out of the door.

“Are you sure about this?” he asks.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Kurt says.

“We both remember what happened last time,” Blaine says, and he looks mildly guilty at the memory, putting a hand on Kurt’s knee, stroking it. Kurt nods and gives Blaine a small smile. They’re past what happened that night, even if it still is an unpleasant memory. “I don’t want a repeat of that, and I’m sure you don’t either.”

“And it won’t be,” Kurt assures him. “It’s a new setting, Sebastian’s better now, sort of, and if you don’t drink as much, or if we both get to drink, then we won’t run into the same situation.”

“How will we get home if we both drink?” Blaine asks. “And what’s with your sudden interest in getting drunk?”

“I’m not suddenly interested in getting drunk, I’m just saying that if we both get a little tipsy, we won’t end up in the same situation as last time,” Kurt says. “No one says either of us have to get drunk, anyway. And if we both get drunk, we can call Finn, and he can pick us up an drive us home.” Kurt takes Blaine’s hand and bites his lip, a small smile playing on his face. “And besides, there’s one pretty big difference from last time that will most definitely guarantee that it’ll be a very different night.”

“And what’s that?” Blaine asks. Kurt leans in closer, so his face is barely more than an inch from Blaine’s. They’d be afraid to sit this close in many other public places, but not at The Lima Bean.

“We’ve had sex. Any scenario where you get drunk and want to jump me, I’d probably be less against than last time,” Kurt says in a low voice. The smile that spreads on Blaine’s face makes Kurt want to kiss him senseless, but he doesn’t because even if they can sit close and hold hands at The Lima Bean, because nobody will bother them, making out is pushing it, and not even necessarily because they’re two boys. Any kind of couple making out in public places is a little inappropriate. Instead, Kurt pulls back and smiles at Blaine. “I promise, this time will be different than the last one.”

“Okay. Should be interesting, then,” Blaine says.

Kurt doesn’t tell Blaine exactly why it is he’s agreeing to this night out.

*

Kurt spends days planning his outfit for Mantra Bar. It’s not unusual for Kurt to plan outfits for special events way ahead of time, but this is different. He thinks of the outfit he wore to Scandals, and he’s not sure if he should go that way again and keep in casual. Last time, he had asked Finn if guys dress up for nights out, and Finn had replied that some do, but most just wear a maybe slightly nicer or cleaner version of their regular outfits. That’s what Kurt had done. This time, he’s not so sure it’s what he should do. He stops by Mantra Bar one evening, on his way home from Blaine’s house, and he takes in what the people going into the bar look like. Some are casual, yes, but some are also very dressed up. And without even going in, Kurt can tell that this place is different from Scandals, because he can hear the loud music pumping, can see that the dark bar with flashing colored lights. Maybe it calls for something other than a gray shirt, a long cardigan, and a Texan tie.

So with all this in mind, Kurt mulls over what he should wear for days. He spends a lot of time in his closet, looking at all his options, but he’s just not sure. In the end, he goes to Santana for help.

“Why are you asking me? You’re like a fashion guru, aren’t you?” Santana asks.

“This is sort of out of my area of expertise,” Kurt says, and he’s thankful when he doesn’t blush.

“Still,” Santana says. “You know everything about clothes.”

“Will you just help me here?” Kurt asks with a sigh. “What do I wear to a gay bar? I want to look… I don’t know. Sexy. Just help me.”

Santana studies his face for a moment, and it makes Kurt a little uncomfortable, but if she finds anything in his face, she doesn’t comment on it. Instead, she twirls her ponytail in her fingers and starts putting books in her locker.

“Wear something tight, with not too many colors. Considering how Blaine was eyeing you up when we did Bad, you should probably go for something black, and maybe also leather,” Santana says. “Do something a little different with your hair, like mussing it up a bit. Not too drastic, just a small change. And if you’re feeling bold, you could try putting on some eyeliner, make those gray pools shine, or whatever. And include a tie.”

Kurt takes it all in, and he doesn’t question any of it, not even why he should include a tie, which seems a little random. Santana is the party queen of McKinley, so she’s bound to know what people should wear when they want to dress up for a night out on the town. And with all this in mind, he goes back to his closet that afternoon and looks it all over again. Suddenly picking out an outfit becomes a lot easier, and he is ready and set to go when Saturday rolls around. He hasn’t told his dad or Carole where he’s going, only that he’s going out with Blaine, and they don’t ask any questions. Thankfully. Carole doesn’t even ask questions when Kurt asks if he can borrow her eyeliner. She just raises an eyebrow, and Kurt just says that he wants to make an effort. He spends an hour getting ready, and once he thinks he might fit in without looking like an idiot, he grabs his wallet and his cell phone and heads to the entrance hall to wait for Blaine to pick him up.

“Whoa,” Finn says when he sees Kurt. And Kurt doesn’t think he can really blame Finn for reacting like this, because Kurt’s outfit is not his usual style. Keeping in mind everything Santana had told him, he’d decided on a pair of black jeans so tight they look like they were spray painted on his legs, a tight silver v-necked t-shirt, a black tie, and he’d managed to find the glittery vest he used three years ago when he danced to Single Ladies with Tina and Brittany. He’s put on a heavy amount of eyeliner, though not enough to look completely ridiculous, and his hair is sticking out in different directions, not just one.

“What?” Kurt just asks.

“That’s… wow. Eyeliner,” is all Finn can say.

“Yeah well, I’m going out tonight, and I wanted to make an effort,” Kurt says. Finn knows where Blaine and Kurt are going, so they can call him if they both end up drinking too much.

“You’ve never worn eyeliner before,” Finn says slowly. He’s frowning and eyeing Kurt up in a way that makes Kurt a little uncomfortable.

“So?” he asks.

“Is there something wrong?” Finn asks. “Because you don’t usually dress like this.”

“Why would anything be wrong?” Kurt asks, and only after he’s said it does he realize that people usually use that line when they have something to hide. “I’m going to a gay bar, I want to make an effort for the occasion.”

“You didn’t wear that the last time you went to a gay bar,” Finn says. “I don’t remember what you wore, but it wasn’t that revealing or glittery. And there was no eyeliner. Plus, you’ve seemed pretty nervous about this outing all week. If you’re not comfortable with it, why did you agree to go?”

“It’s not that I’m not comfortable with it,” Kurt begins, and he immediately wants to hit himself.

“But there is something wrong?” Finn questions. Kurt sighs and leans against the wall. “What is it? Is it Blaine?”

“No. Kind of,” Kurt admits, and Finn immediately frowns. Kurt sighs again. “We’re going with Sebastian.” Finn nods, because he already knew this. “And I just… I get a little nervous around him.”

“There’s more,” Finn says, and Kurt is a little surprised at how observant he is. “You can tell me anything, you know.”

“I know. It’s just… we’re both giving Sebastian a second chance, me and Blaine, because he seemed sincere when he apologized. And that’s all good, but…” Kurt bites his lip. “He’s being nice. Not overly nice or anything, he’s still Sebastian, so he can still be a little rude, and he’s still flirting with Blaine, but he seems like he’s just the type of person who flirts with anyone and anything, but…”

“But?” Finn inquires when Kurt trails off.

“It makes me uncomfortable, because I’m afraid that I’ll lose Blaine to Sebastian,” Kurt admits in a small voice.

“Why would you even think that?” Finn asks.

“Well, like I said, Sebastian’s nicer now, and he’s a lot more experienced and more out there than I am,” Kurt says. “What if I’m not enough for Blaine in the end? What if he wants someone more interesting?”  
“I don’t think Blaine thinks you’re boring,” Finn says with a frown.

“He doesn’t, but just because I’m not boring, it doesn’t mean that I’m not too sheltered, not outgoing enough,” Kurt explains. “And I’m scared that Blaine’s going to realize that he doesn’t want someone so sheltered, but wants Sebastian, who asks for cognac in his coffee and used to live in Paris, and who’s actually nice now.”

“Blaine loves you,” Finn says.

“You loved Quinn,” Kurt just says back, and Finn looks very surprised. “Look how that ended.”

“I didn’t really love Quinn like that, I just thought I did,” Finn explains.

“What if Blaine just thinks he loves me? What if he doesn’t really love me?” Kurt wills his eyes not to water, because he’s not sure he has time to redo his eyeliner if it gets messed up. Finn looks absolutely shocked for a moment, before he almost physically shakes it off and puts a hand on Kurt’s shoulder.

“Kurt,” he says slowly. “Blaine loves you. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He’s head over heels for you, anyone can tell. If Sebastian doesn’t respect that, then that’s his problem, but it’s the truth, and some guy with rich parents and a previous address in Paris isn’t gonna change that. You and Blaine are almost sickeningly in love, I mean seriously, it’s enough to make other people choke sometimes. Blaine loves you, and only you. You don’t have anything to worry about there. I think he’s pretty happy with what he has.”

There’s a small smile tugging at the corners of Kurt’s mouth, but it’s not a full smile, because this is the one area where Kurt remains insanely insecure.

“Thanks, Finn,” he says, because Finn’s words do make him feel a little better, but still. He’s insecure.

Blaine arrives five minutes later, and Kurt opens the door.

“Oh my god. Wow, Kurt,” Blaine says, surprise and appreciation clear in his voice. “You look… amazing.”

“Thanks. You’re looking pretty hot yourself,” Kurt says, smiling, looking Blaine up and down appreciatively. Blaine’s eyes roam over his body, taking in the tight clothes, the glitter vest, the tie, the eyeliner, the messy hair. “Let’s go, then, shall we?”

When they get to Blaine’s car, Blaine grabs Kurt and pushes him against the car, pressing a hard kiss to his lips. Kurt hums happily and wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck. They don’t care that Burt could look out the window and see them, mostly because they don’t think about it, but also because this driveway is part of Congressman Hummel’s property, so no one, not even Congressman Hummel himself, is going to say anything to them.

“Like my new look?” Kurt asks against Blaine’s lips, and Blaine pulls back.

“You look incredible,” Blaine says. “I never knew eyeliner would look this hot on you.”

“I’m glad you approve,” Kurt says, and Blaine steps back so Kurt can open the door to the car.

“Is there any specific reason for this new look?” Blaine asks.

“We’re going out. Isn’t that enough?” Kurt asks and shuts the car door before Blaine can reply. He doesn’t want Blaine to question his motives as well. That would mean admitting a lot of things that he doesn’t want to. Not right now.

*

Mantra Bar is a lot different from Scandals, and not just on the outside, but on the inside as well. On the outside, Scandals had mostly looked like a large house with a neon sign out front, surrounded by a parking lot. Mantra Bar is a fairly tall building with large, tinted windows and a large neon sign in different colors above the double front doors, spelling out _Mantra Bar_ in a graffiti style writing. Kurt’s impression that it had been dark, loud, and full of colored lights on the inside had been absolutely right. The entrance is so dark Kurt is actually surprised that the bouncer even bothers to ask for ID, because he can hardly see the pictures and the names and birth dates. Maybe that’s why he lets them in so easily, because their fake IDs are not that much better than last time. They get inside, and find the place decently packed, more than Scandals had been. Kurt has a feeling that it will only get more packed during the night, when people head out to party. The floor is made of dark marble, and the walls are covered in black wallpaper with white velour patterns. Opposite the entrance is a long, granite bar, and along the walls are booths with black leather seats, and the whole place is lit up by icy ceiling lamps and colored lights.

The people there are all different, and it’s almost dizzying to look at so many different styles and ages and know that they’re all gay. A couple in the back, consisting of a guy with spiky brown hair and a guy with a blond fauxhawk catches Kurt’s attention, because they’re already in the middle of a heavy make out session. It feels more like a club than just a bar, and Kurt likes that, despite the very loud music.

Blaine keeps an arm wrapped around Kurt’s waist as they head to the bar, where they easily find Sebastian, sitting back with a beer and a lazy smirk on his face. The smirk, however, is replaced with a look of utter surprise when he sees Kurt.

“Wow, Kurt,” he says, loud to be heard over the music, and he looks like he’s struggling to come up with a good comment. Kurt is very surprised when it looks like Sebastian is eyeing him up, and if Blaine’s hold on him tightening is any indication, then Blaine notices the looks Sebastian is giving Kurt as well. “Ready to party, are we?”

“Of course,” Kurt says confidently.

“I took the liberty of buying your first drinks,” Sebastian says and grabs a bottle of beer and a glass with a lime green liquid and sugar on the rim. “I don’t know which of you is driving, so I bought you both alcohol. A beer for Blaine, and a margarita for Kurt.”

“Thanks,” Blaine says, both of them grabbing their drinks.

“So who’s driving home?” Kurt asks. Blaine shrugs. “Would you mind?”

“No, not at all,” Blaine replies.

“Great, because we came in your car, and it was kind of impractical last time when I had your car the next morning,” Kurt says. Blaine nods, and Kurt gives him a smile to make him relax.

“Maybe I shouldn’t drink this then,” Blaine says, waving his beer bottle a little.

“Oh, you can have one beer,” Sebastian insists.

“Yeah, go on. We won’t be leaving for a while, and you won’t get hammered from one beer,” Kurt says and takes a sip of his margarita. It’s sweet, but has that bitter taste of alcohol mingled in with the sweet sugar, and the tangy lime adds a little to both sides. Kurt takes a second to appreciate that Sebastian made no assumptions of a designated driver this time and instead ordered the both of them alcohol.

“You sure about that?” Blaine asks, eyebrows raised. Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Positive,” he says firmly. “You can dance it off before we leave.”

*

They spend a lot of time dancing. They also spend a lot of time sitting at the bar, chatting with Sebastian, and Kurt becomes a paparazzi at one point, taking pictures of anything and everything, especially pictures of Blaine and the two of them together, but Kurt and Blaine also dance so much Blaine thinks he might just work off the entire day’s meals just by dancing. And the dance floor is packed, because around ten in the evening, Mantra Bar is completely full, so Kurt and Blaine are forced to dance very close together, or they get lost in the crowd. Not that either of them are complaining about the closeness. Sebastian, when not with them at the bar, is off somewhere in the crowd while they dance. Blaine spots him chatting with a guy three times, and it’s a new guy each time.

Blaine drinks his beer very slowly, to make sure he doesn’t get drunk. It barely even loosens him up, and after he’s finished it, he’s on water and orange juice for the rest of the night. Kurt, however, finishes his margarita and orders himself a vodka tonic. He’s on some sort of alcohol for the rest of the night, getting more and more drunk – tequila sunrise, mojito, martini, and more. At one point, Blaine stops him and gives him water instead, just until Kurt’s head clears a little again.

Even though Kurt is funny when he’s drunk. He gets hyper and excited and giggly, and his speech is slurred. Though that doesn’t stop him from singing along to the music beautifully as he and Blaine dance.

“Reach out and touch me,” Kurt sings along. His dancing is not much like what he does in glee club. He always looks good when he dances, sometimes incredibly good, but the way he’s dancing now, which is maybe more swinging his hips than anything else, is damn sexy, and Blaine really, really wants to reach out and touch him. But he doesn’t, because watching Kurt dance like this is seductive, and it’s the most dirty flirting either of them have ever done. So instead, Blaine decides to sing along instead.

“I’m here to play with fire. Your body’s my desire. The time to flirt across the room, didn’t expire,” he sings, and it makes Kurt grin widely and flutter his eyelashes. “Cause you a superstar. Get in my supercar. The paparazzi watching us, the tu-tu-tube is on. I know I took it far, but look how good you are, and look how good you look. One touch I’m supercharged.”

Kurt quickly continues with Hilary Duff’s part of the song again, giving Blaine downright sultry looks.

“Baby, can’t you see how you’re affecting me? Baby, sensual, physical fantasy. Maybe fate brought the two of us closer now,” he sings. “Don’t you wanna, don’t you wanna, don’t you wanna, don’t you wanna reach out and touch me?”

And Blaine reaches out and grabs Kurt’s tie, pulling him so close they’re chest to chest. As the music gets back to full volume after a brief lull, Blaine crashes his lips onto Kurt’s, and wraps his arms tightly around his waist. Nobody here is going to be looking at them weirdly. Kurt makes some kind of happy sound and puts his hands on the back of Blaine’s neck. They don’t kiss in public very often, only places where they’re comfortable enough to risk it, but they never kiss like this in public. The last time they did, it wasn’t even really public, it was the Dalton Academy cafeteria. But this is a gay bar, and there are couples making out in every corner, so no one shouts at Kurt and Blaine for making out in the middle of the dance floor.

Well, one guy does, but it’s to encourage them, not to scare them off.

“Are you two gonna keep making out here or get a room?” Sebastian asks, suddenly standing next to them, and they break apart. Sebastian is wearing a smirk as usual, but there’s something different in his eyes. Blaine can’t tell what it is, especially because he knows that Sebastian has been drinking.

“Got a little carried away,” Kurt slurs.

“I could tell,” Sebastian says. His eyes move past them. “And speaking of getting carried away.”

He points to something behind them, and Blaine and Kurt both turn around to see what it is. They can spot it almost immediately. Or rather, they can spot **them** almost immediately. Two guys in a booth, one of them with short brown hair, who’s got the other one, a guy with long black hair, in his lap, and they’re making out like their lives depend on is, groping each other, hands moving in a frenzy. Blaine raises both his eyebrows. They might as well be having sex in public.

“Room. They need a room,” Kurt says rather matter-of-factly.

“Definitely,” Sebastian quickly agrees.

“I need a room too,” Kurt says. Blaine turns to stare at him. Kurt doesn’t notice, but elaborates anyway. “A bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

He kisses Blaine, hard and hot and sadly brief, and then he staggers towards the bathroom. Just then, a guy with messy dark brown hair comes up to Sebastian with a cheeky smile on his face. He looks like he’s only just old enough to get into the club legally, or he’s on board with the fake IDs.

“You must be new here, I’ve never seen you before,” he says.

“It’s my first time,” Sebastian replies with a flirty smirk. “I’m Sebastian.”

“I’m Logan,” the guy says. Blaine decides to leave them to it and goes to sit down at the bar. He watches a few different people, but his eyes fall back on Sebastian, who is still chatting with Logan. Logan has a bright blush on his face, but he still seems confident enough. He says something that startles Sebastian a little, which is weird. Blaine has never seen Sebastian startled. This guy has some skills. They both laugh, and Sebastian moves in a little closer. That’s when a blonde guy with thick eyebrows step out of a particularly thick crowd on the dance floor and wrap his arms around Logan’s waist possessively. Logan doesn’t even bat an eyelash, but he does start giggling madly when the blonde pulls him away without saying anything to either of them. Sebastian turns around and gives Blaine a befuddled look. Blaine can’t stop himself from grinning. Sebastian walks over and sits down next to him.

“That was weird,” he says.

“What happened?” Blaine asks.

“I don’t know,” Sebastian shrugs and turns to the bar. “A beer, please.” Then he turns back to Blaine. “It’s a shame. He was a good flirt. He really knew his way around words.”

“Yeah, looked like it,” Blaine says. The bartender hands Sebastian a beer, and Sebastian hands him some money. A minute later, Kurt comes back and immediately throws his arms around Blaine’s neck, giggling at something and mumbling things in a very high pitched voice. Blaine doesn’t catch much more than his own name a neon tiles that glow. Blaine just wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist and holds him close.

“Aw, young love,” someone says. Kurt unwraps himself partially from Blaine so they can look at the guy. He’s on the other side of Sebastian, and he looks like he’s in his mid twenties, with red curls and a stubble. 

“What’s up, guys?”

“Who are you?” Blaine asks. The guy’s smiling, but the comment seemed weird.

“Someone who’s actually old enough to be here,” the guy says, startling Blaine. “I’m Jackson.”

“Sebastian,” Sebastian introduces himself. “That’s Blaine and Kurt.”

“Tagging along on their date, are you?” Jackson asks.

“No, we’re just out drinking,” Sebastian says nonchalantly.

“Except that none of you are old enough to drink, right?” Jackson inquires, smirking. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell. We get that all the time in here. It’s almost an unwritten rule by now, I think.”

Blaine’s not sure why, but Kurt starts kissing up his neck, and he stops focusing on Sebastian and Jackson’s conversation, and starts focusing on Kurt’s lips biting and sucking on his skin. Kurt’s hands come to rest on his shoulders, one of them tugging Blaine’s bowtie a little lose and pushing the polo down a little, giving Kurt better access to the juncture of Blaine’s neck and shoulder, while Kurt’s other hand quickly moves to the back of his neck. Blaine’s hands end up on Kurt’s hips, pulling him closer again. He twists his head so he can capture Kurt’s lips in a kiss, snaking his tongue into Kurt’s mouth almost immediately, and the hand on his shoulder falls to his waist. Blaine’s own hands travel to Kurt’s ass at some point, and they end up in his back pockets.

“Hey, you two, no public sex,” Jackson says, soundly endlessly amused. Kurt and Blaine move apart and look at him.

“Tell that to the couple in the booth,” Kurt says.

“What couple?” Jackson asks.

“That couple,” Kurt replies, pointing to the couple in the booth that are still making out and groping, the black haired one still in the other one’s lap.

“Oh them,” Jackson says and rolls his eyes. “Fer and David. There’s no separating them. Everyone’s tried. They just won’t, it’s like they attached at the hip. Or the mouth. Craig Dean once tried to tell them about public decency, but all he got out of that was David asking what decency was. Those two are like rabbits.”

A minute later, a guy with short brown hair comes over, looking a little disgruntled, and greets them briefly before he makes an excuse and pulls an amused-looking Jackson away. Once they’re a little farther away, Blaine can see the short-haired guy say something to Jackson, and Jackson just seems very amused by the whole thing.

*

It’s not until half past two in the morning that Blaine points out that they should get home. Part of the reason why he says this is because Kurt has been kissing his face and neck for the past half hour and is currently working on making a hickey at the juncture of Blaine’s neck and shoulder, and Blaine really wants to get him alone. Kurt is still drunk, but not as much as he was earlier. He’s been drinking water and juice and eating peanuts for a good while, so the effects of the alcohol are starting to wear off. Sebastian looks pretty tired, so he easily agrees to calling it a night and heading home.

“How will you get home?” Kurt asks and licks at the hickey on Blaine’s neck.

“I’ll call a cab,” Sebastian replies. “That’s how I got here, too.”

They leave the club and say goodbye, and as Sebastian calls for a cab, Kurt and Blaine get into Blaine’s car. Sebastian waves and smirks at them as they leave the parking lot, and Blaine knows why he’s smirking. Sebastian is well aware of what’ll happen when Kurt and Blaine get home. And anything involving sex makes Sebastian smirk.

“Think you can stay over?” Blaine asks as they drive.

“Sure, it’s not a school night,” Kurt replies. “When do your parents come home from their cruise?”

“Wednesday,” Blaine says. His parents are on a romantic cruise in celebration of the day they met, which was also on a cruise. They’ve done it every year for the past five years, and for the past two, they haven’t asked Cooper to babysit Blaine.

The drive back to Blaine’s house is pretty quick. They’re already in Westerville, which is not a very big town, although it’s considerably bigger than Lima. Blaine doesn’t live in the center of town, but it’s only a short fifteen-minute drive from where Mantra Bar is located on the corner of a street. And Blaine is very thankful that the ride is as short as it is, because for the whole ten minutes, Kurt has a hand on Blaine’s thigh, and is stroking it slowly. Blaine grabs Kurt and pulls him closer as soon as they’re out of the car, and they’ve barley closed the front door behind them before they’re making out. Kurt’s tongue is in Blaine’s mouth, Blaine’s tongue is twirling around Kurt’s, and it’s sloppier than usual, because Kurt is still pretty tipsy, even if his head has cleared enough to mean he’s not as drunk as Blaine was the last time they went out drinking. But even if the kiss is a little sloppy, it’s still great and hot, and Blaine can’t get enough.

He pulls Kurt with him to the stairs by his tie, which makes Kurt hum in appreciation, and by the time they reach the stairs, Kurt is very insistently undoing Blaine’s bowtie. He lets it fall to the floor and pushes the black leather vest off Blaine’s shoulders. Blaine tugs off Kurt’s tie, and it falls down a few steps up the stairs as they make their way to the second floor. The glittery black vest falls to the ground six steps above the tie. They part briefly and stop kissing when Kurt removes Blaine’s black polo shirt, and Blaine takes the opportunity to also remove Kurt’s silver v-neck, and then they’re kissing again, tongues in each other’s mouths.

It’s not until they reach the second floor hallway that Kurt undoes Blaine’s belt and starts working on getting his dark washed jeans off. Blaine unbuttons and unzips Kurt’s tight jeans and starts pushing them down his legs. He has a harder time with Kurt’s pants than Kurt has with Blaine’s, because Kurt’s are a lot tighter, but he eventually gets them off, and they leave both pairs of pants in the hallway, where their socks also come off, right in front of Blaine’s door. They practically tumble into Blaine’s room, removing each other’s underwear, and then they fall naked on the bed.

“Oh my god, I want you so bad,” Kurt breathes out, kissing up Blaine’s neck.

“You look so hot,” Blaine gasps and captures Kurt’s lips in a harsh kiss again before working his way down Kurt’s jaw and neck, making Kurt moan loudly. It’s a good thing the house is empty.

“I’m glad you think so,” Kurt manages to say.

“I want you, I want you so freaking bad,” Blaine groans. They move a little further up the bed, and Blaine reaches into his nightstand drawer to pull out lube and a condom.

Preparing Kurt is a well-practiced act, and even though Kurt is more impatient tonight than he usually is, because of the alcohol, Blaine knows exactly how much he has to stretch Kurt before Kurt is ready, no matter how impatient Kurt is. Once Blaine is three fingers in, Kurt is a writhing, gasping, pleading mess on the bed, and Blaine pulls his fingers out and rips open the condom package. Their foreplay is usually longer, but in some ways, their foreplay has lasted most of the night. Blaine rolls the condom on and slicks himself up, and then he pushes into Kurt in one slow, smooth move, and he doesn’t move. He lets Kurt adjust and get used to the feeling. Kurt’s back arches off the bed, and he grips Blaine’s shoulders tightly.

“Move. Oh god, Blaine, **move** ,” he moans after a moment. Blaine complies immediately.

*

Kurt has a headache when he wakes up. He groans and rubs at his eyes tiredly. It’s not too bad, because by the time he and Blaine got back to Blaine’s place, Kurt had been a little drunk, yes, but not very far past tipsy. He can remember most of the night. He can remember how it ended, and he can’t help but smile. It ended like he wanted it to. As he tries to remember more of the evening at Mantra Bar, he realizes that large parts of it are blurry, and some in the middle he can’t remember at all. He wonders how much he had to drink.

And that’s when Kurt realizes that he’s alone in Blaine’s bed. Blaine’s side is rumpled and the covers are pulled down, and he’s nowhere to be seen in the room. Kurt’s not exactly surprised when he sees that the clock reads 12.24 PM. He sets his feet down on the floor and looks around for his clothes, but all he can find are his boxers in a heap next to Blaine’s. He pulls them on and steps out of Blaine’s room, where he finds his and Blaine’s socks right in front of the door, and their jeans a little further down the hallway. And it makes him blush, especially when he remembers how they were all over each other on their way up the stairs. He picks up his jeans and put them on, he finds his t-shirt on the stairs and tugs it over his head. And then he walks into the kitchen where Blaine is standing in front of the stove in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

“Hey you,” Kurt says. His voice is rough and he sounds groggy, but then again, he just got out of bed.

“Hey,” Blaine says, smiling brightly at Kurt. “Morning! Or, noon, really.”

“How long have you been up?” Kurt asks.

“About twenty minutes, I think,” Blaine replies. “I thought you might like some breakfast when you got up, considering the amount of alcohol you had last night.”

“Dear god,” Kurt groans. “How much was it?”

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t too bad. And you didn’t do anything embarrassing,” Blaine assures him.

“Well, that’s good to know,” Kurt says and sits down on a high stool by the island counter. “I can remember a lot of last night, just not all of it. Mostly bits in the middle.”

“Please tell me you remember how it ended,” Blaine says, and suddenly he looks nervous.

“Oh yes, I remember,” Kurt says with a smile, leaning over the table. “Every last pleasurable moment of it.”

Blaine smiles widely again, his eyes sparkling, and lets out a breath of relief.

“Good,” he says. “If you remember most of the night then there’s not much to tell. Oh, and you kept taking pictures with your phone, so you could probably get a lot of information from that.”

“Well, at least we got to have a good gay bar memory,” Kurt says, and Blaine nods in agreement. “Even if mine has holes in it.”

That makes Blaine laugh. Kurt laughs as well, because for one thing, Blaine’s laugh is infectious to Kurt. But also because yeah, they had a great night at Mantra Bar, even though Sebastian was there. He was decent. He was nice to them, both of them, and he didn’t flirt with Blaine, not even once. It was a great night, and somewhere along the way, in between all the alcohol, Kurt had been assured that Sebastian wasn’t a threat, and their relationship wasn’t in danger. Kurt knows that now, and he feels a little dumb for having to go out for the night to realize it, but he’s not sorry that he did it, because he needed it. And he got it. Blaine and Kurt had spent the entire night together, having fun, and while Kurt realized that he could go out and get drunk, he also realized that Blaine truly loves him.

Later, when they’re eating breakfast, Kurt pulls out his phone and sends a text to Finn.

_You were right._

He hopes Finn won’t gloat too much.


End file.
